


Removing (Face)Masks

by Meghan Page (mutter11)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, American Football, F/F, Fluff, bullet-point fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutter11/pseuds/Meghan%20Page
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school newspaper journalist Nancy develops a crush on a wide receiver. But a cute girl at the library also catches her eye...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Removing (Face)Masks

**Author's Note:**

> I had a plot bunny that wouldn't go away, so I had to write this out. If anyone wants to write a full prose form of this, please do and send me a link!

  * Nancy and Jonathan are on the school newspaper
  * Jonathan is a photographer, Nancy writes
  * They’re best buds and work on articles together all the time
  * Somehow they always get stuck doing the football team stories
  * “Jonathan why are we here, this is like the third article we’ve had to do on the football team this week”
  * “Nothing happens in this town Nance. Plus everyone loves some good old red-blooded football”
  * They spend a lot of time hanging around the field, so they start to get to know some of the players pretty well
  * One in particular catches Nancy’s eye
  * Number 26. Wide receiver. A very good one. Sticky hands. Cute butt
  * Not that Nancy’s been looking
  * ~~She’s totally been looking~~
  * “Why do you think #26 never takes his helmet off?”
  * Jonathan shrugs. “Idk, maybe he gets really bad helmet hair and doesn’t want anyone to see”
  * Nancy shoves him. He laughs
  * She thinks #26 would have cute hair. Not that she’s thought about it much
  * ~~She totally has~~
  * They also get to know the other kids that hang around under the bleachers. Bad boys and stoners, mostly
  * One in particular takes an interest in Nancy
  * Steve Harrington. One of the coolest guys in school
  * She likes the attention. The thrill of dating a super popular “bad boy”
  * He takes her to parties, gives her her first taste of beer
  * At the same time, Nancy still tries to focus on her studies
  * When she’s not busy at the football field or with Steve, she spends most of her time in the library
  * She always sits at the same table, across from a redhead with short hair and large glasses
  * Eventually, Nancy strikes up a conversation with Barb, as the girl introduces herself
  * After that, they talk all the time, and quickly become friends
  * “You’d like her, Jonathan, she’s so nice and funny and smart. She’s in all advanced classes and she seems to know everything there is to know about history”
  * “She seems great. You should invite her to Homecoming on Friday”
  * “Yeah okay” The thought creates a warm feeling in her chest
  * But when she asks, Barb blushes scarlet and stammers, “Sorry, I have to, uh, do something then”
  * Nancy’s more disappointed than she expected
  * She ends up going with Jonathan, his camera, and her little journalism notebook. Might as well get some material for an article
  * She can’t stop watching #26, which is fine, bc he plays a great game
  * At halftime, Steve finds her and draws her under the bleachers to make out
  * Nancy doesn’t like it. He tastes like smoke and he gets way too handsy, even when she tells him to back off. She breaks it off with him
  * She decides that instead she’s gonna do something about that crush on a certain wide receiver that never really went away
  * #26 gives her the perfect opportunity when he catches a 20-yard pass for the winning touchdown
  * Nancy convinces Jonathan to wait outside and stations herself by the locker rooms after the game, notebook at the ready
  * The entire team streams in, whooping and cheering, and she’s afraid she’s somehow missed him
  * But then she spots him coming down the hall
  * She’s about to call out, but then he pulls off his helmet, and Nancy realizes she’s made a huge misconception about him
  * Or rather - her
  * “BARB?!”
  * Barb stops stock-still in the middle of the hall. Her sweaty ginger hair is tousled from her helmet.  ~~It is cute~~
  * “N- Nancy!”
  * Nancy stalks over, grabs Barb by the hand, drags her around the corner out of sight
  * And lays a kiss right on her
  * Barb’s brain appears to short circuit. “Wh- whuh…?”
  * “I’ve had 2 separate crushes on you, you know” Nancy tells her with a grin
  * Barb’s answering smile could light up the Upside-Down
  * The end




End file.
